1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improvement for a dishwasher in a kitchen environment.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Dishwashers have been produced conventionally for installation in kitchens. In general, it was desired that the dishwasher be accessible from various sides and, therefore, a mounting position in a corner was not practical. However, in view of the cost associated with space in housing, kitchens of only a limited size are frequently available and, consequently, it may be necessary and desirable to place a dishwasher in a corner of a kitchen.
Manufacturers of household dishwashers frequently advise prospective buyers not to install a dishwasher unit in an inside corner. The reason for this is that, when loading the dishwasher, items may or may not be rinsed off, resulting in fluids and/or food particles to fall onto the horizontal surface of the opened dishwasher door, and to splash onto the adjacent walls or cabinets. Also, when the dishwasher door is opened, soon after its operation, hot humid air will escape. If the dishwasher door is opened during the washing cycle, hot water vapors will also be combined with the cleaning detergent. These hot water vapors, with or without cleaning detergent, will condense on any adjacent cool surfaces. Repeated exposure of walls, cabinets and adjacent surfaces to the above-mentioned adverse conditions and frequent cleaning thereof will eventually cause the protective finish to be damaged and/or corroded. In particular, finished wood surfaces will eventually discolor, swell, warp, and/or crack.